Take My Breath Away
by KaitlynMasenCullen27
Summary: Recently revised and brought back from fan fic death. What happens if Edward doesn't hold back from Bella that day. Can a few months make a big difference? Can they over come their differences and get along?
1. Not So Happy Reunion

**A/N: Yes, I brought back Take My Breath Away. WOOOOOOO!! -does hapy dance- please forgive me for taking it**** away from all of you - begs on hands and knees- I had a good reason. It will be sooooo much better now, not only the grammer, but the plotline too! So I hope you enjoy the new and improved first chapter if Take My Breath Away!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters, Stephenie Meyer does!! **

It was offcial, Edward Cullen hated me. I don't know why I cared. It was my first day damn it! Did I really expect him to like me? Yes. Gah! This couldn't be happening. I was supposed to not fit in here and be the school loner. Not care about one reasonably cute, okay, very sexy I'll admit, boy thought of me! Forks was truly getting to me.

I took one look at the clock and knew it was time to start Chief Swan's dinner. Yum, fish with a side of fish. How filling. The worst part, I hated fish.

Once I got down stairs and got the fish out to thaw I had a feeling that someone was inside the house with me. I knew it couldn't be Charlie, so I shook it off. I put the fish into the pan and that's when I felt it. The sharp pain as if a knife was digging into my throut. I turned to see my attacker. Edward Cullen.

His eyes were the same pitch black as science that afternoon, but something was different. There was a lust. For my blood.

"Why do you hate me?" Those were the words I murmered as he killed me. Not the smartest, but something I needed to know before I died. Those words were like magic, his eyes changed. No, not the color,  
but what I saw in them. They went from blood lust to pain and hurt in seconds. Then a miracle happened, he released me. That's when I felt the burning. And he ran, but as he ran a face of an angel with spikey black hair came into my view and I felt the wind all of a sudden agaisnt my face and then as soon as it started it stopped. And the burning grew bigger. And I'm sure you could hear my piercing scream throughout the state if not country. And then, I blacked out.

The pain that I felt was nearly undescribable. All I could tell you was it felt like someone was burning me limb by limb. And slowly as to prolong the torture. It felt like it lasted for years, decades, centuries. I had no idea why I was in hell, I had (tried) to go to church every Sunday in Arizona. And I had never lost my virtue, I'm pretty sure I had never stolen. So what landed me in this hell was a mystery. All I knew for sure was that I was here for the long run.

At first the pain seemed to get better, but then as soon as it started subsiding, it got worse. A shit load worse. It seemed to go double time on my body. Like the torch that was held to my body the first time was now not only on the outside, but on the inside too. I faintly remember, however, a angelic soothing voice. It didn't seem to want to stop the fire, so I ignored it.

After what seemed like eternity, the burning stooped. Not after my heart however. That, I heard clear as day. It was also one of the strangest senations I had ever felt. I slowly opened my eyes and found an angel staring down at me. He was beautiful. His hair was bronze, his features perfect, angular, he was so pale, but instead of that disgusting me as it should, it was the most inviting pale I had ever seen. His eyes, however, were off. They were crimson. An angel shouldn't have crimson eyes. But nevertheless, they were still beautiful. If I had landed in hell, why were angels here?  
Quite truthfully, I could care less. I looked around the room I was in. Across the room I could see perfect letter for letter book titles. Strange, I was never able to see that far while I was alive. The room was a blue color. Not light but not too dark either. It was my favorite color. I then realized that I was siting on a bed. I looked down to see the same colors in my room on the pillows and sheets. The curtains on the windows were white. A nice contrast to the blue of the rest of the bedroom.

Then, the angel spoke.

**A/N: Yes, another one, I'm just going to ask you to review! Please, if you do I'll give you homemade pound cake!! LOVE YOU ALLS**


	2. Surprises and Hunting

**A/N: I would just like to thank everyone for the overwealming amount of reviews! Serouisly, that was soooo uplifting! Hopefully, ya'll like this chapter just as much!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these awesome characters! But, I do own a cute little baby turtle named after my boyfriend!!**

"Bella?" Who was he? I suppose that angels are supposed to know everyone, but like everyone else today, you would think he would call me Isabella. Strange, but this whole experience was supernatural.

"Where am I? And who are you?"

"Bella, you are still in Forks, Washington. However, you are at my house. My name is Edward Cullen." That name sounded familiar, at the time I couldn't place it. Then, three more walked in.

One was blonde. He was slightly shorter than Edward and surprisingly young looking. He couldn't have been older than 24. The other two were woman. One of them I recognized almost instantly. She was short with topaz eyes and black spiky hair. She was the one who brought me here. The last was a tall, brunette woman. She was also young looking. Possibly 26 or 27. She also had topaz eyes like the other two. They were all pale and thin and had perfect features like Edward. There eyes, however, were a light topaz, while Edward's were that horrible, freighting crimson. I knew that there was something different about them almost as soon as they stood together. Was I part of a strange cult now or something? No, how would that explain the burning?

"Bella," the blonde spoke," my name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm afraid I have some bad news." I was quick to interrupt him.

"Excuse me, but what are you?" They each had small smiles. Their eyes however, were sad. And Edward's were pained and guilty. What the hell was going on?

"Bella," it was Carlisle who spoke again, " we are vampires. And now, you are one too." As crazy as it sounded, I accepted it. It made sense. They didn't look human and I surely didn't feel human.

"But, how? Why me?" The brunette woman came and sat down next to me on the bed and put a comforting arm around me. And although I was a little freaked out at the moment, it helped. A lot.

"Bella, perhaps we should explain a few things to you?" She asked. I nodded unable to speak. If I were a vampire, did that mean I had to kill humans? I surely hoped not. It was a horrible idea.

"I am being ever so rude," Carlisle said. " Allow me to introduce my family. Not all are here there are seven of us, well eight now I suppose, that live here. Like I said I am Carlisle, you have met my son Edward, sitting next to you is my wife Esme, and Alice, one of my other daughters is on my right. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper at the moment are out. We act as a family in public and in the privacy of our home. You may join us if you like.

"Now, we are not your average view of vampires. We don't drink human blood. Or we try not to. When we slip, which we rarely do, either the human is drained and is killed or someone or something stops the vampire and the venom from the bite flows through the human's blood stream and that human is changed. This is what happened to you.

"Instead of drinking human blood we feed off of animals. We try not to disturb the endangered of course and most of the time we stay away from places populated by humans. Because when we hunt we give away to our instincts and senses. So if there were to be any humans around, well to put it nicely, it wouldn't end to well. We can't sleep, cry, get sick, reproduce, or bleed. Unlike many people think, we can go out into the sun. We don't get burned or turned into ash, we simply sparkle. All human body fluids are replaced with venom. We can eat, but be can't digest it, so we have to cough it up afterwards. It's not a pleasant experience.

"Now, we do have a rule. It is simply not to be exposed for what we are. It is enforced by the Volturi. They reside in Italy. They are like our royal family I suppose. They do not give second chances for exposure. They kill

those who disrespect them and who break the rules. I won't go into exactly how they do that right now, but let us just say it is not humane. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one."

"Proceed then."

"Who changed me?"

"Edward did." The angel. The one who was most beautiful. The one who I saw first, heard first, was the one who damned me. Edward Cullen...

(Flashback)

The pain was sharp like a knife. It dug into my neck. I felt the blood draining from my body. I turned to my attacker. "Why do you hate me?" I muttered losing strength. The look in his eyes changed and he dropped me to the ground. He ran away and in came a girl with black hair. Alice. She picked me up and I felt the wind start and stop. The pain I had been ignoring dawned on me. The burning pain. Then, I blacked out.

(End of flashback)

I jump of the bed and ran Edward into the wall. I held up by his neck and he was a foot off the ground. A collective gasp was heard around the room.

"Why?! What the hell do you have against me?! Why did you decide to take my life away? Huh?" I could see the fear in his eyes and he dropped to the ground and I fell into tearless sobs.

Esme came over and held me. She put me in her lap as I rocked back and forth. I could tell she acted as the mother in this household. I was comforted by her. I was momentarily calm. That was until Carlisle spoke.

"Bella," he started, "I'm afraid that because of Edward's choice he will have to be the one who watches after you. Thus, he will be the one taking you hunting tonight and teaching you how to deal with what you are." My head shot up at his words as Edward's did too. He had a look of fear while I was sure my face showed my disgust and anger at

the situation. However, I liked this family. And at the moment, they were all I had. So, I complied.

"Fine," I said, "Let's go hunting!" Well, at least I still had my sarcasm.

--

Hunting, with Edward. This was bound to be a unforgettable experience. I hated him. He damned me and he took me away from my life. Of course, it was kinda silly of me to hate him for the latter for I couldn't remember anything other than that last day and a little bit of my mother. But, none of my father. This, however, made me even more hostel towards him. He couldn't win in my eyes, and quite frankly, I didn't want him to. After he's taught me everything I would need to know about this existence and of restraint, I didn't plan on spending any more time with him. Why should I? He obviously didn't care about me or he wouldn't have tried to kill me. He was as good as dead to me.

"Bella," he started.

"Don't even start with me. We'll hunt and leave, got it?" He simply nodded. I then smelt something wonderful. I took of after the delicious scent. Mountain Lion. I quickly pounced when he wasn't looking. I sunk my teeth in to its neck and quickly drained it of its blood. I found two more and was fed. The burning in the back of my throat never stopped, but was significantly less.

I turned to Edward and tolled him I was done. On the run back I smelt something even more wonderful than the lion. I followed my instincts and found it. Not knowing what I was doing I pounced and drink its blood. When I was done I looked down at my prey and fell to the ground. I heard Edward finally catch up to me, and stop dead in his tracks too. I had just killed a vaguely familiar human. It took me a second to realize where I knew him from but then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Charlie. My father. I had just killed my father. Dry sobs racked my body and even though I didn't have to breath, I still hyperventilated. I was a monster. How could I not have seen him? I felt arms wrap around me and at the moment I didn't care that he was the one offering solace. I just needed it.

Later on I realized something. He was the reason I had killed Charlie. That thought made all the ones of grief and guilt from killing my father turn into anger towards Edward. I immediately pulled from his arms and stood up.

"This is all your fucking fault! If you hadn't of been so inconsiderate of my being you wouldn't have caused this. You are a horrible excuse for a man and a vampire. I see the disappointment in Carlisle and Esme's eyes. And the fact that you caused it makes me even sicker! Now I've killed my father and it's all your fault. You weren't even strong enough to stop me! I don't how to can even look at yourself! You disgust me!" With that I stormed off and ran toward the house.

I threw open the door and ran up to my room. Which to my dismay, was right next to Edward's. I locked the floor and changed out of my blood soaked clothes ( A/N: I can't spell okay?) and got into the shower to wash of all traces of lion and man. I was disgusted not only with Edward but with myself. For killing my father but not for screaming at Edward. He did this. He disserved to pay. Working with me would be hard enough for him. But killing him myself did cross my mind. But, I wouldn't do that to this family. They were all, well almost all, nice to me and they loved him. No matter how hard he screwed up. Hopefully they would think the same of my slip up.

I got out of the shower and dressed into a simple sweatshirt and jeans outfit and laid down on the bed. Dry sobs once more ran thru my body. No more than a few seconds after the sobs started there was a knock on the door. "Bella, sweetie may I come in?" It was Esme. As much as I wanted to be comforted right now, I don't think I could look her in the eye. I had just made the same mistake Edward had. Damn it. Now I felt like a hypocrite for some of the things I said.

"Esme, not now. I just need to be by myself." I could barely hold my voice together but I had to be left alone.

"Okay. But if you need me tell me please." I heard her walk away. I was satisfied to be alone again. I let the sobs come all night. I kept myself locked up in my room for two days. I couldn't face the family. They might kick me out. I was ashamed and I knew they were too. There were still people I hadn't met, but I doubted they wanted to meet me anymore. If that had at all to begin with.

That night I finally came downstairs. Esme immediately came to me and hugged me. I awkwardly hugged her back. She pulled my to a sofa and sat me down with her. Alice came on my other side and put her arm around me.

"Edward told us what happened," she said. I could tell by her eyes that she did not blame me. "Don't worry it happens. You will get used to the scent."

"Did Edward bother to tell you who I killed?! My father! I killed my fucking father! So I'm sorry if I am taking it a little harder than I should!" I tried to storm out of the room but a big muscular guy held me back.

"Bella, we need to all talk. Please just sit down with us, we have important matters to discuss. You need to be here to hear them too," he said softly. I was surprised by his tone. He sounded like the big brother I always wanted. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Emmett." Oh, so he was Emmett. That meant the other blond was Jasper. And the blonde girl must be Rosalie. She had a look of anger on her face that was not on the others. I knew that someone had to be angry with me. It was only right.

I sat down on the sofa next to Esme. Edward came down the stairs and stayed on the bottom step when he saw me. I couldn't blame him. Every time I was remotely close to him I lost my temper. I would be frightened of me too.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "We have to move."

**A/N: Please review on this chapter, it is the longest chapter in the history of my writing!! I love you all, Kaitlyn**


	3. Changes

**A/N: Okay, well I hope ya'll will like this chapter, I changed it around a lot from what it was like in the first draft. Thanks to my Beta, Lily Turwaitheil, you rock! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, plain and simple, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

"Moving? Where? Why?" I looked around to the faces of my "family". They all had ranges of sad, disappointed, anger, and comforting looks on their faces. One person had a look of fear, Edward. Figures. Well, I suppose I wasn't the nicest person to him. I would have to apologize him sooner or later, I knew that. But, he had changed me. Damned me for an eternity, took me away from my life and my father. Made it possible for me to kill me my father! I had a right to be mad, and for that he had a right to be scared.

"Why the hell do you think we're moving?!" Rosalie asked frustrated. It was the first time I had heard her speak. It was beautiful, but nothing close to the velvety softness of Edward. Where'd that come from? No, I'm mad at him. I can't think of the velvety softness of his voice. I turned my attention back to Rosalie. "This is your entire fault you know! If you hadn't killed Charlie, then we wouldn't have to move. If you wouldn't have moved here we wouldn't have to move. You idiotic newborn!"

I couldn't say I blamed her. This was all my fault. I mean, I couldn't completely blame Edward. I smelled what human blood was like. It was the most delicious thing in the world. Funny, coming from a person who had hated and got sick at the smell of human blood, hell any blood, as a human, but this was my nature. I'm not saying I forgave him, but I could understand what had happened a little bit more. And I knew the choice I would have to make.

"Rose! How dare you speak like that?!" Esme screamed. It didn't seem right for her persona, but she screamed and had me cowering at the sound.

"She's right though," I said, much to Rosalie's delight. "It was my choice to move to Forks to live with my father. If I hadn't none of this would have happened. I could have fought the scent of Charlie's blood or at least seen that he was the one I was about to attack and stopped myself. And if I'm the cause of this, I can remove myself, and you won't have to. I'll get my things and go. It's no trouble. You have been nice. Thank you." I got up and headed toward the stairs, but as I passed Edward, two arms wound around my waist. And so quietly so that no one heard other than I heard his voice.

"Please, don't leave. This isn't your fault, you were right it's mine. And because of that we would have to leave anyway. Just…Bella…please. I know you're not exactly happy with me; just, I couldn't stand it if you left. I don't know why, but I know it would be hurtful. So don't leave, if not for me then for Esme. She really is quite fond of you." His words made me stop fighting against his arms. What did he mean? It would hurt him to see me leave? He was bound for more hurt if I stayed. He did admit I was right though, that gave him points. And what he said about Esme, I know I couldn't disappoint Esme, it would hurt too much. Edward looked at me expectantly, looking in his eyes I stepped back down the stairs. Edward followed at a respectable distance. He quickly explained that I would not be leaving, much to everyone but Rosalie's delight. Well, telling by her scowl at least.

I sat back down and Edward sat across from me. I could still see a bit of panic in his eyes, but relief was also there. After seeing that, I'm not sure what was in my eyes or on my face. "Well," Carlisle started, "seeing as how our family has decided to stick together, I will continue with what I was saying." He turned and shot a dark look to Rosalie. "We will go to our house in Alaska. Edward and Bella will be the only two not to continue schooling. The rest of you will go to the local high school. Esme will need to call Carmen to tell her we will be close to their area. I will call the hospital and get a job or I may look into local practices that need extra help. We will stay with the same stories but Bella will be a friend of Edward's who was abused by her parents, thus we took her in. You however, will not stay with the last name Swan; people may identify you too easily. Your last name shall be Green. You are still too emotionally scarred to be put into the high school, thus we are home schooling you. You will be a sophomore, the youngest off us all. Edward will be home schooling with you so you don't feel so alone." He turned to Alice, "Will this work out OK?"

"Yes, I'll get the forms ready tonight. No one will really ask questions." I was very confused at this point, at which Jasper turned toward me, but Edward sent him a look and he resumed looking fondly at Alice. Carlisle went back to speaking.

"I will tell the hospital and school that although we love the town of Forks, that because of the recent murders I didn't feel that my children were safe and I got a job offer in Connecticut that I had to take right away at the hospital by Yale. We should leave in a few days and take necessities and take the cars of course. Edward and Alice will take the Volvo with Bella, Esme and I will take the Mercedes, Emmet and Jasper will take the Jeep and Rose will take her BMW. Esme will go up earlier with Emmet and Alice tomorrow to get everything ready. We should be out by the end of this weekend."

By the sound of it, they did this a lot. It was Tuesday, that sounded like plenty of time to get everything ready. And at vampire speed, everything would go fast. I wonder how many houses they had.

"Bella, you shouldn't fret about this, we do this so often it's routine. Since you don't have much, it shouldn't be too hard. But I'm sure Alice and Esme won't mind helping you out if you need it. So Emmett, you and Jasper go get the boxes out of the attic and basement. Rose, I need you to work on the cars and make sure everything is alright for the drives up there." Rosalie working on cars? She looks more like the girls that would lie on top in a bikini.

Everyone got up and Alice took my hand and dragged me up to my room. Once we got there she pushed me down on the bed and looked me straight in the eye. "What did Edward tell you on the stairs?" She asked.

"He just told me that what happened wasn't my fault and that it would disappoint Esme if I left. I would hate to make her upset, so I decided to stay." There, that was almost all he told me.

"Is that all?"

"Sure. Why would I lie to you Alice?" And why would I? Okay, maybe I wasn't telling the whole truth, and I didn't know why. But

technically, I wasn't lying.

"Okay. It just seemed like more than that. Alright, so I guess we can separate what you want to pack and what you don't. I mean we want to leave out about ten outfits for the rest of this week and for the drive up there. And if you need me to sneak into Charlie's house to get you anything, that's fine. I've already gathered a few things from there." I couldn't think of anything. But I couldn't really remember anything. I closed my eyes and tried to envision the room. The only thing that popped into my head was a rocking chair.

"Hey Alice, when you went there, was there a rocking chair in my room?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could you, I mean if it's not too much trouble of course, see if it's still there and if it is, get it for me?"

"Absolutely! I'll be right back." She ran out of the room despite my yelling for her to come back. While she was gone I decided to pick out the outfits that I would keep out. All jeans and t-shirts, I knew Alice wouldn't be too fond of what I picked, but that was too bad.

She came back twenty minutes later with a while rocking chair in her hands. I supposed my mother used to sit on it with me when I was a baby. I needed that little reminder of her, I had no pictures. And I could use it to read. I ran over and hugged Alice.

"Thank you," I whispered as she hugged back. She muttered a "You're welcome", and walked out of the room. Emmett had already come in and placed boxes in my room while apologizing for his wife along the way. I started to pack my clothes and books, when there was a knock on the door. I muttered a come in and Edward walked in.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. I stopped what I was doing and looked up to him from the floor.

"I'm getting there. I'm sorry for exploding on you that first day. And the holding you up by the neck thing. After the Charlie incident, I understand a little bit more about how hard it is. I'm not saying you're forgiven, but I do understand a little bit better. And I hope you'll excuse my two blow-ups and accept my apology for those." The look he was giving me scared me. He looked freaked out. I had just apologized, why was he freaked out?

"Well, I defiantly didn't expect an apology. But, it's accepted. Although, what you said was true. Except the hating you part." I had to have heard him wrong. I could've sworn he hated me that day in biology and afterwards in the attendance office. The look in his eyes that day was pure hatred.

"But, you looked like you hated me that day. I could've put money down on it!'

"Bella, I didn't hate you. You're blood was so much more wonderful smelling than anything I had every smelt before. I felt like you were sent from my own personal Hell. But, I never hated you; I hated what your blood did to me and myself. I just needed an outlet. I'm so sorry that you ever felt like I hated you."

"Oh." It was all I could say. It was nice to understand really.

"Well, I'll let you finish your packing." And with that he closed the door and left. Left me and my thoughts. A dangerous pairing, that is for sure.

**A/N: Please, PLEASE, review, I didn't have any for the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you all!!**


	4. It's Supernatural

**A/N: I am quite sorry, I had so many nice reviews, and I come in with my shortest chapter yet! I'm soo sorry, this chapter is so important and yet I made it so short! Okay, for those who have read this story before and think it's gonna be pretty much the same and your just gonna wait... because I know it HAS been pretty much the same as it was the last time around so far... THIS CHAPTER IS DIFFERENT! IT STARTS THE SAME BUT THE PLOT LINE IS DIFFERENT AND MAKES THE STORY COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THAN WHAT IT WAS! YOU MUST READ THIS CHAPTER! Okay, I think I got my point across! Thanks to my faboulous Beta Lily Turwaithel who puts up with a lot of crap from my blondeness and non-spellerness! Thanks to amazing and I mean AMAZING FANTASTIC REVIEWS AND REVEIWERS! And to Mrs. Alice Todd... we ALL happy dance with you, Girl, this chapter is dedicated to you! You made me laugh and have a wonderful day when I read your review! Oh, and thanks to my mom, yes my MOM, for some of this chapter! And once more thank you to all my reviewers... I really need something to call ya'll please think of something cool and we'll put it to a vote... you rock my world! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these faboulous characters, they belong to the genuis that is Stephenie Meyer, I just make them make people giggle! **

One of the greatest things about being a vampire was the whole not sleeping thing. It made packing go a lot faster. Of course, I hadn't had that much to pack. But, I had decided to help the others. Save Rosalie and Edward. Rosalie, because I was certain see would try to kill me for even talking to her. And Edward because, well I still wasn't comfortable around him still. I mean, we had come to an agreement of sorts with the apology, but there was always an awkward silence when we were together. The only time there wasn't was while we were hunting. But, that was only because we weren't exactly focused on getting to know each other then.

Thus, I was in Alice and Jasper's room. Alice had already done most of her things before having to go help Esme, but Jasper had far too many books to pack by himself. I was pleased that he would trust me enough to let me help him. He had so many wonderful books that I was hoping he would let me read some later on. I faintly remember liking books in my human life, and now I literally had all the time in the world to read them. He seemed to have a lot of books about the Civil War. I suppose it was possible for him to have been in it. The only living survivor, if you could really say living.

I had packed about half of the books in the study. Jasper had gone to help Edward with the millions of CDs in his room. At least that is what I had heard. I hadn't been brave enough to ask him for me to see it yet. So, I was left alone packing Jasper's books. Not that I minded, not at all. Jasper would also have to go hunting soon so I would still be doing this then. But, I seemed to find comfort in the solitude, that's why when he asked if I would be okay all by myself, I jumped at the opportunity.

"Hey, Bella!" Jasper said excitedly.

"Hey, Jasper. What's up?"

"I was just checking up on you to see how you were doing. Make sure you didn't have too much to do, or that you were lonely."

"Nope, I kinda like the semi-quiet," I said with a broad smile on my face.

"Ha, oh yes the enhanced vampire hearing, it does take some time to get used to."

"Yeah, really." I went back to packing books when I had a random thought. I thought of how awesome it would be to be nice to me. Even better, would be to have her hug me. I was thinking about how much I would appreciate finally feeling accepted by all the members of the family, when Rosalie came in.

"Hey, Rose!" Jasper said. But, she ignored him and to my surprise hugged me.

"Um, Rosalie?" She seemed to be in a daze, hell her eyes were glazed over. In a few seconds she screamed very loud, making everyone else come in. Jasper seemed to be in shock, as was I. Rosalie was angry and, well I think she was disgusted. And Edward and Carlisle, well they seemed downright confused.

"What in the world made me hug you?!" Well, apparently she didn't do it on her own free will, that's for sure.

"I have no idea…"

"All I know is I was upstairs packing and all of a sudden I heard your voice and I had a strange urge to hug you. Next thing I know I'm actually hugging you! This is your fault! What did you do?"

"Wait," Carlisle interrupted, "Did you say you heard her voice and then you had a strange urge to hug her?" Rosalie nodded her head aggressively. "Bella, what were you thinking about at the time?" I looked down at the ground, uncomfortable.

"Um, well I was thinking how nice it would be to have Rosalie be nice to me, hug me even. How nice it would be to feel accepted by her."

"Bella, I think we have discovered your gift," Carlisle said with a smile.

"My gift? What gift?"

"Bella, every vampire brings their strongest trait as a human into the vampire life. Rosalie brought her beauty, Emmett his strength, Esme her ability to love, and I brought my compassion. However, some human traits were so strong they turned into a gift, or a power, in the vampire's life. Edward can read minds, Jasper can feel and affect people's emotions, Alice can see the future, and I believe you can manipulate people through your mind, possibly even communicate." Oh, that explains a lot. "I would like to try an experiment with you Bella, do you mind?"

"No, not at all. What would you like me to do?" This could possibly be fun.

"I would like you to manipulate one person in this room, don't say who. And then try to communicate with another person in this room."

"Okay," I said uncertain.

I thought really hard about making Jasper doing two back flips. I sent the message to him. Then, a few seconds later, Jasper was doing flips. And everyone was laughing, including Rosalie.

"Bella, either Jasper likes flipping like a gymnast, or we have found your gift!" Edward exclaimed. After everyone calmed down, Carlisle spoke again.

"Okay, okay Bella; now try to communicate with someone using your mind." I closed my eyes and thought really hard.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry for making you hug me," I directed to her. I opened my eyes and looked toward her.

She sighed and said, "First of all, Carlisle, she can send thoughts with her mind, and second of all, Bella, apology accepted."

"Edward, you will need to help her with her gift of course. I will help her too; I do have a little bit more experience than you do because of helping you learn about yours." Carlisle said. I wasn't going to whine or deny Carlisle, well on the outside. On the inside however…

"Of course," Edward replied. Then I remembered he could read minds. He could read my mind?! Oh, no, no, no. This isn't good. Not good at all. The rest of the family left, and I became very aware that I didn't even have the luxury of being alone with my thoughts' anymore.

"Hey Edward?" I had to ask him. I mean, I loved the safeness my mind brought me.

"Yes Bella?" He turned around to look at me as I pulled myself off the floor.

"Could you refrain from reading my thoughts if that's possible?" To my dismay, he laughed. "What's so funny? I believe that's a reasonable request!"

"No, Bella, that would be a reasonable question if I had the choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't read your thoughts."

"But, Carlisle just said..."

"Well, I can read minds, but for some reason I can't read yours." He looked frustrated for some reason.

"Oh. Why not? Does that happen to you often?"

"I have no clue as to why not. I suppose it's because of the safeness you feel inside your mind. And no, that has never happened to me before."

"Oh. So does that make me a freak?"

"Bella, we're vampires. We are all freaks already. But, I couldn't read your mind when you were human either."

"Great, so I am a freak."

"Well, you can send people thoughts and requests through you mind…" I threw a book at him and it hit him rather hard. He just chuckled. "Get to work."

"Are you done making fun of me then?"

"Out loud." I shook my head and proceeded to pack Jasper's things. I noticed that for once, Edward and I weren't in an awkward silence. Amazing what freaky mind tricks can do to relationships.

**A/N: Please, think of a few names I can call ya'll. Cause fans sounds to you know like I'm conceited and well, this isn't a real novel -sad face- so whatever ya'll can think up tell me! Oh, and please comment on Bella's power, especially those who have read this before, I want to know what ya'll think! If you like this better htan my orignal power for her or if I should yet again change it! So please review and I'll give you either A. Swiss Chocolate Almond coffee or B. Capochinno -sp- Chocolate Chunk Ice Cream! I LOVE YOU ALL!! KISSES**


	5. Matters of the Heart

**A/N: This is the first chapter in Edward's POV. Hopefully ya'll enjoy it. Thank's to Amber is a Jasper's Girl! Like I said, you rock!! I'm still open for idea's on what to call my reader's, I've only gotten one so far, so please get 'um to me! Thank you to ALL reviews and reviewers! It means so much to me!! Thank's to me fantastic beta Lily Turwaithiel, hopefully I spelled that right, you are awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own familiar characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Edward's Point Of View

I don't know why I felt this need to protect her, but I did. I don't know why I felt this longing to be near her, but I did. And when she had talked about leaving last night, I swear my stone heart had a few chips come off.

I had never felt that way about anyone. I had never felt the need to protect someone so much, that the slightest trace of fear on their features would make me want to take a protective stance. And when she had looked so sad at the death of her father and when Rose had said those awful things to her, I felt the need to hold her and comfort her. Of course, the time in the woods didn't turn out so well, so I might want to refrain from doing that.

We were finishing packing Jasper's books. We had been at it for about an hour. We were mighty close to finishing. Jasper had stepped out to hunt not too long ago. I felt bad that Bella had been left to do Jasper's packing all by herself, but from Jasper's thoughts when he came into my room to help me, she hadn't seemed to mind. In fact, she seemed quite felicitous with the idea.

I couldn't believe she had such an amazing gift. It was so amazing that she had one fairly close to mine, just opposite. The scary thing was though, if she wanted to she could make me or anyone else for that matter do what she pleased. But, if she wanted to, she could let me into her head, just once. That was something I longed for. Mostly because it was rather frustrating not being able to read her, but also for another reason I could not quite pin point. Which frightened me to no end.

I heard her humming a song that I can be certain I had never heard before, but sounded so familiar.

"What is it that you are humming?"

"Oh. Just nothing, really. Something playing around in my mind. It must be unimportant. I can't seem to place it." She turned back to her packing and I did to mine. I stumbled upon a book of different languages. It brought upon another set of inquires from me.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" She didn't even turn away from the box she was neatly putting books into.

"Do you speak another language?" One of the amazing things about us was even though human memories such as family and friends faded; we always seemed to remember what we had learned in studies.

"Well, I had been learning French and Spanish, but I had taught myself Italian. Why, do you? Speak any? Languages that is?"

"A few," I replied with a smirk on my face. I decided I would have a little fun with her later on. See who was better at certain languages.

"Edward Cullen what, pray tell, is that smirk on your face for?" When I didn't answer her she turned threatening. "Well, good thing I can make you do whatever I want… and I also believe I have enough strength to throw a book and hit you in your manhood." Oh, she was good. In the distance I heard a distinct laugh from Rose. For all of the things for her to find amusing... She would certainly not being hearing the last of this.

"Edward," She thought, "She's got you now. And I may not like her, but I like how she plays. That gift of hers is going to make your life hell. I do hope you are well aware of that." Now I remember why Alice was my favorite sister.

"Bella, you wouldn't dare. Much may not hurt me, and I can't say that I have ever had that experience as a vampire or a human, but I have seen and heard the thoughts of many boys that has happened to and I really don't want to go through that."

"Well then _Eddie_, you will just have to answer my question." I winced at her use of the somehow popular nickname that comes from my name. I hated it. Of course wincing was a bad idea. I should have known that. "HA! Now I know something I can use against you! Please though do tell."

"Fine! I can speak most languages. Italian, Spanish, French, Japanese, Portuguese, German, Latin..."

"Wait, Latin? You speak Latin?"

"Well, Isabella, I've been to medical school twice. It is kind of important for me to speak it."

"Okay, why do you speak Japanese?"

"Well, it was something that took up time. I really don't enjoy sitting around all day doing nothing for eternity. Thus, I've learned other languages. Quite simple really. Our memories are quite good so we can remember all the phrases easier."

"Wow. Oh my! This book is awesome!" She had just gotten another rather large book off the middle shelf. It obviously held some sort of interest.

"What is it?" I asked indifferently.

"It's all about names and stuff. I swear, what book doesn't Jasper have?" I chuckled. I have myself wondered that many of times.

"What does it say for your name?"

"Ummmmmm... beautiful."

"They couldn't be more right," I thought.

"Hmmmm. Edward... 'rich guardian'."

"Really? Hmm. What about for everyone else?" I asked.

"Well, Alice is truth; noble; and good cheer. I do have to agree with those."

I nodded my head. Oh yes, good cheer defiantly described Alice.

"Umm Carlisle means free man and strong. I suppose with resistance to blood strong would describe him. Emmett means all embracing; hard-worker; and truth. Esme means esteem and love. I really couldn't agree more with those. Jasper's one is quite weird, it means keeper of the treasure. Whatever the hell THAT means."

I chuckled. That one was quite strange.

"And Rosalie's only has 'a flower' underneath. And flowers are beautiful so I suppose they are correct for most of these names. Except mine." She muttered so low I knew I wasn't supposed to hear it. It infuriated me. How could she think she was not beautiful?! She was the most beautiful creature in the world. Rose was even jealous of her beauty at points!

"Isabella Swan! How dare you say you are not beautiful? You are. You are incredibly beautiful! Have you not looked at a mirror once in your life? Look at one right now!" I softened my voice. "You could out pageant girls to shame by a long shot. You were beautiful as a human and you are stunning now! Don't ever doubt yourself. Not around me, not around my family, and not around yourself." She looked taken aback from my outburst. But, I didn't understand how she could not see it. I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Promise me. Promise me that you will never doubt yourself again."

"I-I promise."

"Good. Thank you." And with that I walked out of the room to go talk to Carlisle. I needed to ask him why I had responded to her comment the way I did.

--

"It's quite simple really," Carlisle said when I confronted him with my little problem. He was chuckling in his mind. Whatever was so funny I would like to know.

"Well then, Carlisle, why don't you share it with me?" I think he may have heard the slight frustration in my voice. For he straightened his posture and gave me a condescending look.

"Now Edward, don't get peeved, I was just waiting to see if you would figure it out on your own is all."

"Sorry, could you just tell me, it is driving me to insanity."

"Your infatuated with her. Something about her draws you to her like a magnet. And this time, you can't blame her blood." He gave me a knowing smile. Infatuated with her? No. That can't be it. Sure, I found her beautiful and intriguing, but infatuation? That one was a little hard to swallow. And even if I was infatuated with her, it wouldn't matter the slightest bit. I had taken her mortality, her human experiences, and that she could never forgive, and neither can I. She was an amazing girl, and I stole that from so many people, and someone who could love her, and someone who she could love back.

"Carlisle, you know I respect you and your opinions, but I believe your theory this time is off. We barely know each other and although I will admit that she is a fantastic, intriguing, beautiful girl, I am not infatuated with her."

"In time I believe you will come to find that I am correct. Hopefully though, it won't be too late."

"What do you mean 'too late'?"

"Well, I agree she is a rather beautiful girl, and I'm sure many other vampires looking for a mate will agree. Someone may get her before you do, and that you will most likely regret for the rest of your existence. For losing someone you love, is one of the darkest times in one's life."

"But, Carlisle, she belongs to this family-"

"Yes, but she can leave anytime she pleases. She can leave to be with her mate, whoever they may be. Not only would we lose a fantastic family member, but you would lose a potential lover." I had never thought of it that way. Thinking of her with a mate, loving a mate, killed me, for it would not be me.

"Carlisle, you're right. I do have feelings for her, and those quite frankly scare me. I need to go think about this. Thank you for your help."

"Always, son. And remember, being a vampire does not mean you do not have a soul, because if you don't have a soul, how do you have a soul mate?"

"Carlisle, now we don't know that Bella and I are soul mates… I wouldn't assume."

"Never, just an observation." He once more had a smile on his face, more like a smirk. What did Carlisle know that I did not?

"Carlisle-"

"Now, now, go think. You've had a long past few days, you and Bella both."

Obviously being dismissed, I went up to my room to think about what he had said. Hard things to swallow, all of them, but I knew one thing I had to do, one person I had to confront. The one and only Alice Cullen.

**A/N: OK, I'm just gonna ask that you review and tell you this. I just had to ask my boyfriend for a "break" and it was a horrible mistake. And quite frankly... I feel exactly like Bella did in NM. So, I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out... I'm not really in a romance mood. If any of ya'll have tips for getting a guy back, it would be greatly apriciated! Love ya'll, KaitlynMasenCullen**


	6. Alice, and Amazing Awesome Awkwardness

**A/N: Hello my pretties!! Well, this is one of my longest chapters yet! As you can well tell I'm in a fantastic mood! Well it is due to a few different things, one being the fantastic amount of reviews. Thank you thank you thank you! Seroiusly, ya'll brighten my world! Oh, and thanks to all people who tried to help with my boy problem... but don't worry I'm fine. Which leads me into my next reason I'm happy... MY BOYFRIEND AND I ARE GETTING BACK TOGETHER! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hehe, yes it does put me in a rather romantic mood! Alright thanks once more to my fantastic beta, Lily Turwaitheil! You are not only a great Beta but a fantastic friend! And thanks to my reviewer Fremont!! Woo, I would try that whole Just Kiddint thing... but I think he'd be pretty mad! Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or familiar lines of this story, they belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

Edward's Point Of View

My cell phone rang. I looked at the screen, Alice. Of course she would see my decision as soon as it was made.

"I'm not telling you!" She exclaimed as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Well hello to you too, dear sister. How has your day been?"

"Don't use pleasantries with me Edward Cullen! You have to find out on your own how she feels. You can't count on my visions for the rest of your existence."

"I just want to know if she ends up leaving this family or not to be with a mate."

"I don't know the answer to that Edward; remember I just know things based on decisions. And right now she's deciding to come look at your CD collection. Have fun!"

"But-" It was too late, the little pixie hung up on me. Ugh. That girl was infuriating! I don't know why I thought she'd tell me anything anyhow. She just loved to use her power and then make others wait. I swear she could be evil sometimes. But, she was my favorite sister that was for sure. I heard a knock on the door, which surely surprised me, it was tough not being able to read Bella's mind.

"Um, Edward, do you mind if I come in?" I heard her soft voice ask. The most enticing voice ever, that was for certain.

"Of course, Bella. I'm surprised you didn't force me to let you in." She walked through the door and, after closing it again, walked over to where my black, leather, sofa was.

"Well, I wanted to let you all keep your privacy." I chuckled.

"Bella, there is no privacy in this house. How do you expect there to be. With me reading everyone's minds and Alice seeing everyone's decisions."

"And with Jasper making you feel all warm and fuzzy about spilling your guts," She said with a small grin. A very cute, small grin. I let out a hardy laugh.

"Yes, that too. So what did you want to see me for?" I asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Um, well I was wondering…if it isn't too much trouble of course, if I could see your CD collection." She had her head down and her hair covering her face. I'm sure that if she could blush, she would. I stood up and pushed her hair behind her ear. A risky move, and she seemed surprised, but she didn't stop me.

"Bella, it would be no trouble at all. In fact, it would be my pleasure." I took her hand and pulled her over to where my CD's were. Jasper had told Bella that he was up here "packing", while in truth he was up here talking to me about his fears. Like he always does when we move, just this time his fears also included Bella. He knew how newborns were, and he knew her emotions after she killed her father, he was just worried. Rightfully so, too.

"Hey," Bella said, "I thought you and Jasper had packed your CD's. If that were the truth, which I highly doubt it is, why are there still hundreds or thousands of CD's here?" Damn it, she was perspective.

"Well…" I heard a voice in my head.

"Edward Cullen, tell me the truth!" It was a voice I had never heard before, but all of a sudden I was in a trance.

"Jasper came up here to talk to me. He was worried about blood lust, his and yours. Plus, he was worried about you since you killed your father, he wanted to tell me all his worries and see what I had to say." All of a sudden I was out of my trance and I realized what had just happened. She, she used her power against me.

"Thank you, Edward. Now, about the CD's..."

"Isabella Swan! You used your power against me!" I wasn't really all that mad, just surprised, and it kind of felt like my privacy had been invaded.

"What? I need to practice, do I not? And it's not like you don't use your power against people all the time, so don't be a hypocrite." She had a small smile on her face as she turned back to my CD collection.

I turned and whispered in her ear, "I'll get you back for that." Sure, I was shamelessly flirting with her, but hey, how else was I supposed to win her? But, she knew how to play this game apparently.

"Well, why don't you just try? Now, back to the CD's, how the heck do you have these organized anyway?"

"Well, by year and then by my favorites within that year."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That's just a very weird system is all. Certainly never heard of it."

"Well, when you've lived as long as I have, you tend to do things a little different."

"How long have you lived?"

"Well, I was born as a human in 1901, June 20th to be exact. I was turned into a vampire in 1918, when I was 17. So, I am 104."

"Wow, your old."

"Well, I don't look it now do I? My body has never aged past 17."

"Wow, so I'll never be older than 16 will I?"

"Technically, I'm afraid not. When is your birth day, do you remember?"

"No." She had a distraught look upon her face, and I felt horrible for asking.

"I'm terribly sorry Bella. I would never want you to be upset."

"I know, its okay, Edward. You didn't realize. In fact, I was surprised by my reaction myself." She looked off into nothing and then all of a sudden turned back to me. "So, out of all of your extensive 'research', which is your favorite genre, and your favorite musician within that genre?"

"Well, I really enjoy classical compositions, piano especially, and within that Debussy has to be my favorite."

"Debussy… do you have a CD of him in here?"

"Of course I do!" I found one of my many Debussy CD's and put it in. "Clair de Lune", played first. "This is one of my favorites by him."

She seemed to be off in her own little world her eyes were closed, and I so dearly wished I could hear her thoughts.

"Ohmigod," She softly whispered.

"What is it Bella?" I asked concerned.

"This song… my mother used to play it around our house. I remember it. 'Clair de Lune', it was one of my favorites." I was reaching to turn it off, afraid she was upset but she stopped me. "No, don't, I love that I remember this. It's a memory that isn't making me sad, rather the opposite actually."

"Bella, this is fantastic!" I wanted so badly to hug her, but she beat me to it. At first I was surprised, but then I wrapped my arms back around her and I realized how right it felt to have her in my arms. Far too soon though she pulled away, sort of embarrassed.

"Thank you, Edward. Really." She had her head down once more.

"Well, it really has nothing to do with me, but you're welcome." The song ended and I decided she should pick a CD. "Bella, why don't you look through my collection and choose a CD to play?"

"But, I don't really remember any bands. I could choose a horrible one."

"But, you could also play one that looks familiar and then remember again. So go ahead. Plus, I highly doubt you could make a stupid choice."

"Thanks, and okay… I'll pick one." She looked through some of my more recent CD's and found my Evanescence Fallen CD. "This one looks good… what genre is it?"

"Metal. The singer is fantastic and she plays piano rather well too." Rather well was an understatement. She was fantastic.

"Okay… I'll try it… but you don't mind if I put it in do you?"

"Okay… just don't break my stereo." She glared at me. She put the CD in and skipped the first song. "Bring Me to Life", played through the speakers. "Why in the world did you skip the first song?"

"Because, this song looked better than the first one." I laughed, she did have a point, this song was better. When "Everybody's Fool" came on and she heard the lyrics she laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, other than the fact that this seems like it was written for your family."

"Correction, our family. Don't forget, you're a Cullen now too."

"Well, technically speaking I'm a Green."

"Well, I wasn't speaking in technical terms." I had a smirk on my face, I could feel it. Of course, Bella noticed too.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you."

"hm, and how are you going to do that?" I asked, stepping closer to her. She stepped a little bit closer to me.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" We were only a few inches apart now.

"Yes, I really would." I leaned my head down slightly and gauged her reaction as I leaned in and softly brushed my lips against hers. After a few seconds I pulled away. She seemed almost out of breath. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Did you just, kiss me?" Oh no… was she mad? I was suddenly very insecure.

"Um, yes?" It came out as more of a question than I had intended it too.

"Well, that surely is one way to make you stop smirking. I'll talk to you later." She ran out of my room at vampire speed. I had completely messed up this time. My cell phone rang.

"You kissed her?!" Alice screamed. I heard Emmett laughing in the background.

"Alice… really I don't want the whole world to know of my mistake. She obviously didn't return my affections."

"Edward, if that were the truth she would have slapped you, trust me."

"Alice… I don't think she would have gone to violent measures."

"Remember when she found out that you were the one who changed her?" I winced at the memory.

"This is completely different. I don't think she would turn violent this time around."

"Edward… think about it… you basically forced yourself on her, if she didn't like it she would have either slapped you or pulled away first. She liked it… she's just too embarrassed to admit it. Give her time. Now, I have to go back to painting. Don't try to hit on her anymore while I'm not there to watch!" She hung up the phone and I rolled my eyes, only Alice.

I went and laid down on my couch… how could I have been so stupid kissing Bella like that? She would probably never talk to me again.

A few hours later I was still up in my room. To my surprise, Bella walked through my door. So much for privacy… not that I cared.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"About earlier… can we just forget that it happened?" I think I felt a piece of my frozen heart break.

"If that's what you want."

Don't take it too personally please… I just don't want to complicate things. You know, you having to watch over me and helping me. Plus, I mean we hardly know each other. If it makes you feel better, the kiss wasn't really all that bad." She smiled a small nervous smile.

"Bella, like I said whatever you want is fine. I shouldn't have done it anyway… it wasn't appropriate. So, yeah let's just forget it happened."

"Okay, friends?" She held out her hand to me. I gently took it.

"Yes, friends." She walked out of the room shortly after. Quite frankly, I wished she had been coming in here to ask for another kiss. But, I would take being her friend over being nothing at all. Even if it meant not holding her in my arms or kissing her perfect lips again.

I walked back over to my wall of CD's. I started to actually pack the CD's. Leaving out a few CD's for the ride to Alaska. Including Debussy and Evanescence. I at least wanted to make Bella comfortable with CD's of people she knew for the ride up to Alaska, even if she couldn't be comfortable riding with me.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter!! Please, tell me what you think!! The mroe you review, they quicker I post!! I will give ya'll French Silk ice cream if you do! I love you all, but not as much as I love my baby! Turtle that is!! haha jk jk I love ya'll all more than my baby turtle!! But he is so darn cute!**


	7. The La Push Legend

**A/N: FINALLY!! MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS OVER!! I'm so so so sorry for the wait! Seroiusly... if I still have readers I hope you like this chapter! Thank you to all the reviewers and revirews! You all make my days better! I will promise to get the next chapter out sooner! Thank you to my wonderfully, fantastical, amazingly, awesome beta! I know like half of those arent words... but that's what I have her for! So thank Lily Turwaitheil! You rock! Oh and thanks to Italy... for amazingly sexy guys! LOL! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character's they belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

Bella Point of View

It was Saturday, moving day. Well technically speaking it was still Friday… it was almost midnight, but still. We were gonna leave in a few hours so no one would see me leave with them. Alice, Emmett, and Esme had all come back Thursday. I'm sure that if it weren't for the driving hours they would have been back the same day they left. Alice has been annoying me with question after question about Edward kissing me.

At first I was upset that he told her, then she told me that she saw it in a vision. It was defiantly going to take some getting used to having a "sister" who was physic, that was for sure. Then, I was completely mortified knowing that probably everyone by now knew, I mean it was Alice after all. And with Jasper knowing our feelings… oh lord, who knows what this house thinks?!

Quite truthfully, I had told Edward I wanted to forget the whole thing. But really, it wasn't a bad first kiss. I couldn't quite bring myself to understand it then, but now I know the truth. I was falling for Edward, I was falling hard. Something that scared me to no end.

I mean, the man took me away from my family! Turned me into a blood sucking vampire! Sure, I can't completely blame him for it, my blood was too much for him, if I weren't dead I'd probably be flattered. But, he took me away from my family! Away from everything, and everyone I know! I can't start liking the guy.

Plus, I mean he's technically a brother, and really who wants incest? Sure, everyone in this family doesn't care, but they're used to it by now. I knew I was making up excuses, but really it was better than admitting to my true feelings, even if it was only in my mind. Thank God, Edward couldn't read that!

"Bella, can you come up here for a minute?" It was Carlisle, probably wanting to tell me about the trip and why I had to have Edward and Alice why not just Alice? It would make things a whole lot easier.

"Of course, Carlisle, I'll be right there." I loved vampire speed, really I wish I could have run like this when I was human! In a less than two seconds I was up at Carlisle's office door. I knocked softly, although I knew he wouldn't care. But hey, I still wanted to respect privacy.

"Come in Bella," Carlisle said. He sounded distracted. Well, we were moving… that's pretty distracting. I walked into his office and stopped dead in my tracks. No pun intended. Edward was sitting in the chair straight across from Carlisle's desk. What the hell was going on? Was this an intervention or something? "Bella, have a seat, please." I did as he said… sitting next to Edward.

"Carlisle," I started trying to not look at Edward or touch him, or think about him. Hell, to jump in his lap and start kissing him. "What is this all about? Have I done something wrong?" I was truly scared. I mean what could Edward and Carlisle need to talk to me about?

"No, not at all Bella," He answered me. "We just need to go over some procedures and precautions for the trip." I sighed in relief. For some reason they both smiled. "First, Edward and Emmett are going to take you hunting right before we leave. This way we can be sure nothing happens. You will need to be well fed for the trip up, just in case we need to stop for gas and there are humans around. Which I highly doubt, but still it's a precaution.

"As you know you will be riding with Edward and Alice. I don't know how the seating arrangement will be, but I'm sure you all will figure it out. Now with Edward driving the ride shouldn't be too long. I would like you all to try to get along if you can." He said this with a smile. Did he know something… Edward wouldn't tell him anything… would he? No, of course not. I think. "Edward, anything you think you should add?" The way Carlisle was looking at him I knew that he was communicating with his mind.

"Well Bella," Edward said. It was the first time we had spoken since the kiss incident. I didn't realize how much I had missed his voice until now. Good Lord, I was in way too deep. "There has been something we haven't shared with you. We didn't think it was necessary, but just incase we are going to take the precaution." Now, I was scared. I look at them both.

"What in the world have I not been told? What is so important that you should need to tell me as a precaution but you didn't feel the need to tell me when I first entered this family?" I was near hysterical I knew I needed to calm down.

"Bella," Carlisle said calmly, "We don't even think it is very important now. But, I believe that you have a right to know. Do you know the reservation of La Push?'' He wasn't serious. I could hardly remember my date of birth, much less a city or reservation, or whatever it was. I just gave him a blank look. Hopefully, he'd see the sarcasm in it. "Right," He said looking towards Edward, who shook his head. "Obtuse question.

"La Push is an Indian reservation fifteen miles or so out of Forks. There is a long standing legend there of vampires… and werewolves." Ohmigod, what was Washington? A walking horror movie or something? Next thing you know witches will be flying around and casting spells on poor little souls. Jeez, can't wait to get out of here! "When we first came here, we did not know of the werewolves, the leader of the pack, Ephraim Black, was wary of us living here, for they had had problems with vampires in the past. But, after a long…discussion, we came to an agreement. And, we signed a treaty. We would tell no one of their pack, we would not cross over the boundary line into La Push, nor would we bite any humans in Washington if they told no one of us and let us live in Forks. If one side of the treaty was broken… a war would break out.

"Now, since Ephraim and the rest of his generation of the pack past… we figured we were safe from harm. No other werewolves came to be. However, we believe there to be more of the blood this generation. And we are worried that if they find out about you, then a war shall break out. A war dangerous, not only to our two sides, but also to the community. Thus, we are having to move, and never come back. We should not run into any trouble, but just incase… we wanted you to be informed of any danger." Wow. So, the Cullen's and the two cities are in trouble because of me? Damn it, Rosalie was right. I am a nuisance.

They have to pack up and move and never return because of me. No wonder she hated me. They seemed to really like it here. And I was ruining it. I wonder if I left… no I couldn't do that, not only because of Esme and god help me… Edward… but because of myself. I was a newborn. If I left, who knows what could happen. And, well to tell the truth, it's impossible to know how long I could be without this family. They have helped me… and I really, for the most part anyway, felt as if I belonged. And really, who knows when I could ever feel that again?

"I'm so sorry I've caused ya'll all this trouble. There's nothing I can do to fix it though?" I had to ask. I mean if there was anything I could do… I would do it. In an instant.

"Bella," I felt a hand on my shoulder, Edward's. I turned in his direction. "Once more Bella, this is not your fault, it's mine. There is nothing you need to do to fix any problems… for I have made them all. And as for what you were thinking earlier," I stopped him.

"Wait, you knew what I was thinking?" Ohmigod, the comfort of my mind it was gone!

"Bella… I still can't read you mind… don't panic. I may not be able to read your mind… but I can read your face. That is something you can't hide from me at all. You really are a terrible liar." I just glared and I heard someone stifle a chuckle… most likely Alice. I was relived.. If not a little peeved at his "joke".

"Oh, well then thank you… but really I do feel as if I've cost this family some sort of inconvenience."

"Non-sense Bella." It was Esme… I suppose she heard the conversation and decided to intervene. Always the mother. "This family is so excited to have you. Especially Alice and I. And you know Edward and Alice like having someone else in this house with a little extra "power". So please stop saying that you are an inconvenience. You are so far from that. We are all very happy to have you. Despite some earlier words that were said." I smiled at Esme and got up and gave her a hug. I was happy that she was the one I got as my mother in my second… life or whatever this was. I couldn't ask for anyone better.

"Thank you Esme. I suppose that I will stop, but under one condition." I smiled a small smile. I don't know what came over me… but something did.

"Yes, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"If someone teaches me how to drive… I really, really, think your cars look like, well fun." Everyone laughed. I cracked a smile too. It really did seem like it would be fun to drive those cars though. The speed I'm sure they could reach… nothing compared to running of course, but still.

"Bella I would be happy to do it!'' Alice screamed from downstairs. Once more a round of laughs came from the house.

"I was hoping you would say that Alice. I wouldn't have any one else." I heard her running up the stairs but the impact or her hug nearly knocked me off my feet. Thank goodness for newborn strength. I hugged her back. Her enthusiasm was too contagious. Poor Jasper, how he puts up with it I'll never know.

"We will have to get you a car first of course. We can look online when we get to the house in Alaska. Oh! Or we could do it in the car! I'll sit in the back with you! Now do you want a fast car or a sensible car? Silly question of course you want a fast car… you're a Cullen!" She was talking a million miles an hour. Thank goodness for vampire hearing.

"Alice calm down!" I was trying not to fall down laughing. I couldn't believe I got so lucky! She surely would make living here so much of an adventure. "I don't want you guys to spend money like that on me! I'll just use one of your cars to learn!"

"Non-sense, Bella!" Edward exclaimed. "Really, if you want a nice car we will easily get you one! Don't worry about the money. As Alice so energetically put it, you're a Cullen now. So really. Don't worry."

"Are you guys sure?" I asked everyone. I mean I didn't want a lot of money spent on me. It wasn't right… I was basically an intruder into there lives.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "You don't need to worry about the money. I think buying you a car is a wonderful idea. And with Edward and Rosalie here… we will make sure the car is in fantastic condition. You just worry about looking for the kind you want. We will all take care of the rest." They all smiled. I mean I knew I was in a house full of vampires… but why was I just now starting to be scared?

"Thanks," I said warily.

"Now Bella… we have one more thing to attend to before we leave…hunting," Edward said. And with that we all left the room to get ready to eat.

**A/N: OKAY, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me if you do!! Love you all!**


	8. Life in the Fast Lane

**MY STORY IS BACK FROM ITS COMA! OMFC I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG HUGE WAIT ON THIS STORY!! There just has been a whole lot going on, but no excuse is good! I promise I will make it up to you!! Now I got this out as fast as I could and the other chapters will be coming soon! But...I need some reviews to make sure people don't hate me and still want to read this so if you read this PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU review even if its just good chapter horrible chatper...welcome back...etc. or Hi. I just want to know I still have readers! Okay...I know this isn't super long asit should be but they will be longer! I LOVE YOU ALL AND MY FANTASTIC BETA!! **

**Disclamer: I do not own the characters..they belong to Stephenie Meyer. And the song in this chapter also doesn't belong to me! **

When we arrived back from hunting everyone was preparing to leave. I couldn't believe I was already leaving this place behind. I felt a strong connection to this place...not this house per se, but this town, my surroundings. And after just a little while, I was already leaving it all behind.

I walked up to what could be considered my room at this house, and gazed around at the emptiness. While I was hunting Alice had obviously finished putting all my things in Edward's car. It truly was the end of my time here. The bed was still in the middle of the room however…so I decided to sit there.

I seemed to sink into the mattress as I sat. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Would I ever see this place again? Would I ever walk up those staircases again? Look out the windows of Edward's room? The answer was probably no. I must likely would never do those things again. It saddened me more than it should. It wasn't as if I had been here long…though it felt like I had been here before.

This is the place were I had come to be what I am now. The place I learned of this dark new world. Of my new life…the one I could never let go of. Where I had kissed Edward… a kiss I wanted to relive again. I was so deep into my thoughts I jumped when I heard the knock on my door.

"Um…Bella?" Edward's sweet voice rang though my door and through my body. It seemed to hit every vertebrae and vibrate straight to my soul. I was so amazed by the power he had over me I couldn't even answer him. "Bella? May I come in?"

"Uh… yes of… of course Edward." Where in the world is my brain? I sound like a babbling idiot. A love sick child. I didn't love him…I just recognized my feelings for him. The god himself walked through my door and closed it. But, he stayed a good distance away. Like he was afraid to approach me.

"Bella, Carlisle sent me to tell you that we are going to leave soon. We wanted to get out of town as soon as possible." He looked down to the floor as he said this. Was it possible that Edward was…Lord help me, embarrassed? Impossible…wasn't it? What did he have to be embarrassed about?

"Oh, thank you Edward." I stood up and crossed the room and stood a few feet away from him. He was so tall compared to me. He had at least a foot on me. Looking up at him I suddenly myself became embarrassed. I'm sure I would be blushing if I were human.

"Not a problem at all Bella. I guess we better get downstairs, they seem to be anxious. I'm sure it's Alice effecting Jasper who's effecting everyone." He smiled and it seemed to warm me the slightest bit. "Alice is a true character… you will get used to her…in about one hundred years." We both chuckled at that. Mine seemed to be a little more forced than his however. Realizing that I would have a hundred years…a hundred thousand years, to get used to Alice.

"Yes…we should get down there." I circled around him and reached to open the door. But, before I could go his hand caught mine and we seemed to look each other in the eyes for what seemed like years. He moved slightly closer to me.

"Bella, ever since we kissed… you seem to be all I can think about." He said in a hushed whisper. He moved a little closer still and I backed up against the door. Not really scared… just surprised. "Bella, before that I had never kissed anyone before. And I truly want to do it again." He leaned down slightly and looked me in the eyes to make sure he was welcomed. What he saw there must have encouraged him, for ever so softly he pressed his lips to mine. And I did the only polite thing to do, I kissed back.

We seemed to kiss for a very long

time. And I truly never wanted it to end. I never really noticed that he had wrapped his arms around my waist until just then. And it scared me how right that felt. What scared me even more was how naturally I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He finally pulled away and we were both gasping for breath. But, Edward had such a cute, triumphant smile on his face I couldn't help but smile back. "Bella?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"We need to go downstairs."

"Oh…right." I pulled away and opened the door and started walking out.

"And Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"This time…let's not pretend this didn't happen." Looking down toward the floor I nodded my head. I walked down the stairs lightheaded and noticed Alice had a knowing smile on her face. Damn that little pixie and her psychic ways. when I reached the bottom Edward stood right behind me with his hand on the small of my back. It felt comforting in a way.

"Well," Carlisle started, "It seems things have been patched up. Why don't we get ready to go. We all know Alice is." We all laughed as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. She rushed over to me and took my right arm and pulled me towards the garage door. Apparently we were going.

When we got outside to the garage and inside the back of Edward's car she shut the door and pulled me close to her. "Bella…don't even start to pretend I don't know what happened up in that bedroom! Not only did I see it and did Jasper feel the tons of lust going on up there but your eyes are as bright as the sun on an August morning. Are you falling in love with Edward?" She talked so fast I had to concentrate my hardest to listen.

"Love? Alice…you are crazy. So what Edward and I kissed."

"Twice," She said quietly. I glared.

"Yes twice. The point is people kiss without love all the time. Maybe I have some feelings for him…but love? No… I am far to young to feel love."

"Bella, no one in this world is ever to young." A few minutes after that Edward came out, along with the others, and got in the car. He looked back towards us both with a smile upon his face and started the car.

We pulled out of the long winding drive way and it was pitch black. As it usually is at this time of morning. I noticed how fast we seemed to be going and reached for my seatbelt. Edward and Alice both chuckled at it. I suppose they were use to these speeds. I didn't mind while I was running…but in this vehicle…I didn't feel quite so safe.

Alice reached into the front and put in a CD. I noticed its brown cover and the singers name Hawk Nelson. Edward rolled his eyes but Alice smiled and turned it to a song that was very energetic. And she started dancing and singing along to the music.

"All the girls and the boys and people making noise let me hear you shout 'Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!'" She turned to me and took my hands and made me dance with her. I felt so crazy and embarrassed at the same time. Yet… I was completely giddy and laughing…after a while…Edward smiled and started to sing and dance along too. When the song ended we all erupted in laughs. I felt so silly, but I have to admit I did have fun.

About two hours later Edward said that we were getting close to where we were supposed to be going in Alaska. But, he had to stop for gas. What the whole family had be hoping wouldn't happen. Alice stayed in the back with me with her arms around me and the Cullen's cars surrounded us. Luckily not many people were there… but I could still smell the delicious blood. I looked into the mirror and my eyes had turned black. I closed them and reminded myself of what I had done to my father. I stopped breathing like Jasper had taught me and before I knew it Edward was back into the car and we sped off.

"Bella?" His concerned voice broke my spell and I started to breath again.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I just wanted to say you did a very good job back there keeping your composure. You have learned something…of course it was the hard way…but you learned. I just wanted to say…I am proud of you." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm proud of you too Bella!" Alice chimed in hugging me. "Of course…I hadn't seen that anything would go wrong… but all the same I'm very proud." I laughed at how excited she was and I thanked them both. But, I was really proud of myself…and disgusted at the same time. Because I had thought of going in that gas station and ripped the heads of the customers and drinking from them. I'm happy I didn't do that…but I wish I hadn't of had those thoughts.

I leaned on the window and stared out at the horizon. I could feel eyes on me…but I wasn't sure whose they were. For some reason I got a bad feeling. I looked outside and saw blood red eyes staring directly at me. The look sent a chill down my spine. I blinked and they were gone. I had probably just imagined them.

**A/N: OKAY OKAY OKAY! SUSPENSE! DUH DUH DUUUUUUH!! LOL! Anyway... remember please review..I'd love to hear from you all! I love ya'll and MISSED THIS! LOVE FOREVER! Kaitlyn**


	9. Authors Note SORRY!

**_So sorry for not posting recently..well at all basically...but I've had some major writers block. So thanks for no hate mail! I am working on a chapter and a new story for fan fic... I just..cant think! So I have a question...when I can post...would you rahter wait a little longer and get a big chapter or take the shorter one I have done now? Just review or PM me and tell me! The majority rules! I love you all and I hope I can get a chapter out soon! Love, Kait_**


	10. IM SO SORRY

AUTHORS NOTE NUMBER TWO

HEY HEY HEY IM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN POSTING LATELY I HAVE CHAPTER TEN AND ELEVEN BUT THE PROBLEM IS NO COMPUTER IM SO SORRY ONCE MY COMPUTER IS FIXED I WILL START POSTING AGAIN!! I love all of ya'll and I hope that you will continue to love me. I have new stories being worked on also so hopefully soon they will be up!


	11. it says 11 but its REALLY 9 haha

**_I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW...I know this took wayyyyyy too long but better late than never right? Hope y'all enjoy it and please leave comments and check out my other story PLEASE it needs love :) DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stephenie Meyer does_**

Edward Point Of View

"Edward…stop!" Alice's voice came in loud and clear. I didn't understand, but I complied. If Alice saw something dangerous… then I knew I should do what she said. I skidded to a stop and I looked back to see Bella in a daze. She looked confused and scared at the same time.

"Bella?" The first time she didn't even turn my way. "Bella!" She jumped and I immediately felt bad…but I had to know what was wrong.

"Y-yes, Edward?" She shook her head to clear it and her hair messed ever so slightly. She was so cute…it was tough to not smile.

"You looked scared about something…is everything alright?"

"Oh… yes of course. Why are we stopped?"

"Bella," Alice chimed in…I could hear the concern in her voice. Or maybe it was in her mind. "I saw the eyes. The red ones… I think we have an enemy watching us." I turned swiftly towards Alice with my eyes penetrating her like daggers. Why didn't she tell me this before?

"Wait…you think the eyes I saw….. You think they're real? I mean they were gone so fast…" Bella rambled off. Wait… she saw the eyes too?

"Alice…don't you think it's an unwise decision to stop if someone is watching us?"

"Well…I just thought we should take them head on… I mean…at least talk with them…I don't see any harm with that. Come on. Call Carlisle and tell him what's going on…we'll all look together." Sighing…I called Carlisle and told him about Alice's vision and Bella seeing the eyes. He agreed that to be safe we should talk with who ever was out there.

We all pulled off to the side of the road and got out sniffing for familiar scents. I knew we were no more than an hour drive outside of Denali…if that much. It would made sense for a member of the Denali clan to be out here…but red eyes? No…they were all like us. They're eyes would be golden…unless they slipped…which is ridiculous… they've been doing this for centuries. And… why would they be spying on us? They know were coming...they should know we're here by now.

"Come out!' Alice screamed. "Come out and face us vampire!" I shook my head as a boy around 16 walked out with blood red eyes, pale skin, and jet black hair. He stood around 5'11, and was obviously a newborn.

"What is you're name?" Carlisle asked…always the leader.

"My name…is Jude Denali. I am a newborn accepted into the Denali clan. And who might you all be?' He kept a gaze on Bella for a long amount of time. I of course...could read his thoughts.

"_That girl…she is so beautiful. She would make a wonderful mate…ha ha yes I would love to try her on for size." _I growled at his thoughts. Though Bella wasn't mine, yet, no one should think of a women that way. Especially a women like Bella.

"We are the Cullen family. We are coming to live up here… we are friends of the Denali coven, is anyone out here with you? It seems strange for them to let a newborn roam alone." Carlisle spoke with the most proper tone. One I was used to after some 80 or so years of living with him. It was his tone with all new vampires we encountered.

"Oh, so you are the Cullen's. A pleasure to meet you. And yes, I am alone… I have been a newborn for sometime and the Denali's have seen my great restraint. I have not yet slaughtered an innocent human." I saw Bella wince at his words and I put a hand on the small of her back to comfort her. She seemed to relax at my touch. For that I was grateful.

"Good for you," Carlisle said, looking out into the horizon. "Now as you can see the sun is coming out. I think it may be best if we are on our way. Appearances and all, you know. It was nice meeting you, Jude. Hope to see you around." Carlisle nodded to him and he did the same.

As soon as I could pull Bella away I did, and sat her in the back of the car. I threw the keys to Alice. "Alice, I'd prefer it if you drove the rest of the way." I sat in the back next to Bella and held her hand. Alice got in. started the car and drove off following the others, per my request.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at me," Bella said staring down at our hands. "It was like he…he viewed me as a piece of steak…or well…the cow I suppose." She shuddered and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She took a deep breath and relaxed into me.

"Sadly Bella," I said, "that is how he viewed you. I warn you…stay away from him. All he wants is…sex. In his mind he was contemplating trying you on for size, as he called it. His thoughts were so crude I just stopped listening to them." Bella closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"If vampires could get migraines…" I chuckled, but Bella's glare cut me off. "What in the hell is so funny to you?"

"Well…just that I have thought that many times before is all." I smiled at her and her glare relaxed. But her eyes did get a little cloudy. "Bella…are you okay?"

"Could you for like, one second, turn off the dazzling."

"I dazzle you?"

"Frequently," she admitted with a sigh. Huh… I dazzled Bella. I smiled the smallest of smiles. That I did not expect. At all. "Don't be so… so chipper about it Edward. After the dazzling effect wears off I do get frustrated with it." She said all of this in a grumble. Lord…how I loved this woman.

"You two fight like an old married couple," Alice chimed in from the front seat. "Seriously, you are both the two most stubborn people I know. How yawl's relationship will work is beyond me." She smiled and Bella hid under the cover of her hair. I rolled my eyes at Alice and looked adoringly at Bella. She was, without a doubt, the most amazing women I had ever met.

"Bella," I whispered into her ear, "you really have no idea how beautiful you look to me right now." I moved a piece of her hair out of her face and she looked up at me. I swear… if she was human I do believe she would be blushing. I kissed her cheek and I saw her smile the smallest bit.

"_Edward, be careful. I don't want her hurt,"_ Alice said to me, through her thoughts. I nodded quickly so that Bella couldn't see. I thought it was ridiculous that Alice thought I would hurt Bella. I loved her… I would not be able to live with myself if I hurt her.

We drove about another forty-five minutes and we reached our house. It was big…but not as big as our house in Forks. It was white with blue shutters and had a wrap around porch. It seemed to be about two floors…and it had about 25 windows. I liked it… and that was even before seeing the inside. Esme truly had worked her magic on this house.

Alice parked in the garage and got out. She ran over to Jasper and they just stopped and looked to each other deeply in the eyes as if they were in a conversation only their minds could hear. I tuned them out so they could have their privacy. I got out and swiftly ran to Bella's door and opened it for her. She got out and smiled at me. I took her hand and mine and we walked towards the door. I got an electric shock when we touched…and I adored it.

We walked to the front door where everyone was standing. Esme and Carlisle were in the center of the group with the key. I rolled my eyes and thought that there should be a ribbon to cut if they were going to act this ridiculous about the new house. But, it was like Esme's artwork. So I suppose every new house she remodeled was special to her.

"Okay," Carlisle said, "are you ready to see our new home?" We all nodded and I saw Rosalie roll her eyes. More in frustration than anything. She hated that we moved when so close to graduating. And she was so comfortable there. We didn't have to hide so much…well…before anyway. I winced internally. I hated that I had done this to my family. But, I can't say I regret bringing Bella here.

Esme opened the door to a spacious foyer, with marble flooring. The ceiling was very tall…and the staircase wound up…there had to be at least fifty stairs. It was beautiful. Esme had defiantly worked her magic. We walked inside and I saw Bella's face, pure awe. It was an amazing house…but I doubt no more amazing then ours in Forks. She seemed to be slightly glowing as well… and it made her even more beautiful.

Alice turned to Bella in excitement, "Come on! I want to show you your room!" She took Bella's hand and started pulling Bella towards the stairs. Bella looked back towards me and smiled softly… It think she was a little frightened. Alice was a bundle of energy. Thus, I walked up behind her and said,

"I'm coming too." I took her other hand and walked up the stairs with her and Alice. There were three sets of stairs. And at the very last part there was one more set. It only held about three… and it too wound like a spring. Alice climbed up those three and looked back down at us when she was at the door.

"Bella," she started, "we wanted to give you a special room. So, we cleaned it up and well…you'll see. But, its right across from Edward's room should you need anything. And it's right above mine and Jazz's." I continued holding her hand and we went up the stairs together. Alice pulled out a little key and put it in the lock. "You ready?" She asked. Bella nodded and Alice opened the door. It had to be the most beautiful room I had ever seen. Perfectly fitting the most beautiful girl in the mortal and immortal world.

**_SOOOOOOO what'd you think? Lemme know please! LOVE Y'ALL~Kait_**


End file.
